levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sidharth Raveendran
Welcome Hi, welcome to LevynLight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Equipment page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandiago1988 (Talk) 10:54, June 19, 2010 so it looks like it's both there and not their now we'll just have a lot of nones with not notation of such. Thanks for really plowing away at the Wiki the changes and updates look great! Where are you getting the image captures from I've had little luck finding the images you guys are all using for the locations? Admin Rights Discussion on the Main Page As a top editor of this wiki I'd like to invite you to contribute to round 2 of the Admin Rights Discussion at Talk:LevynLight_Wiki#Round_2. Thanks --Senne 02:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) General Questions Is there a page with a list of all the templates on this wiki? -Xick 22:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : They can be found here: Templates and here: - Senne 23:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) CutScene Template Put in a big letter class for the first letter of the dialogs. B ig L etter gives B ig L etter. Cheers - Senne 13:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Found a way to do the nice buttons - with hover :o - long live CSS :P. Sneak peak here. I messed the one dark blue one on the top of the cutscene a bit up (the underline, spacing), i'll try to fix that, make it template-ishh with text parameters and it will implement it here bit by bit, cause some thinks can break in the process. Will put a notice up when i'm doing it. Cheers -- Senne 20:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Going over what I can find I don't think that Kayla is a member of the Hitgrab staff, she is the publisher of the Seeker's Scoop so her announcement of a new wiki may not be official. I'm still not convinced that a new wiki is warranted and I don't see a massive change in the new wiki that requires the replacement of this one. It's great that they've managed to get a team together who seem to be dedicated to keeping a wiki together but I don't think that the Admins here should be so quick to abandon this Wiki. Having gone over the wikii site I don't see anything there that we can't do here. -Xick 22:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to let you know that I saw your request on the new wiki talk page. However, I must turn down your request. I don't feel that editing this wiki rather than developing a new wiki is in the best interests of the community. They have voiced their discontentment with wikia repetitively and I would be lax in my duty to them if I didn't take their objections and concerns seriously. I appreciate your civil tone over the matter and wish you the best of luck in your own editing endeavors whether that be here or there. :) Kaylabirdy 13:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Despite popular belief, I personally like this wiki being updated regularly until the switch over. While it will be replaced as the main link in the future, it is still the only wiki for the game at the moment and players appreciate an updated wiki. :D We would love to have your help with the new wiki whenever you're available or capable. It is clear that you have done amazing work in this wikia and it's our hope that you can continue such excellent contributions in the new wiki. Kaylabirdy 13:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin Talk I'd like your input on Admin Talk. Thanks. -Xick 22:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Traits Please Comment Talk:Traits -Xick 21:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Like them? Hate Them? You can edit them [http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize Special:AchievementsCustomize]. I was thinking of starting with creating a set of badges for editing the Character pages I've started a few, any suggestions for more? Uploading the pictures with this page is very slow and doesn't always work. -Xick 02:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Collapsible Tables The forum is a great resource for features of wikia.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Collapsible_Table -Xick 18:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : i can't edit the mediawiki .js page - Sidharth Raveendran 18:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : i visited the wrong page. i've edited the js now trying out how it works - Sidharth Raveendran 18:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Works fine for me Test_Page#Collapsible_Tables click the Show/Hide Link. More about it here http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Collapsing -Xick 06:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Code Where did you learn about